Just Your Average Fairytale
by DemonWitch
Summary: 10 years have past and Naraku is finally defeated. Old enemies become friends, companions become lovers, and a lifelong enchantment is broken. It's just your average fairytale.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Hey all…DemonWitch here…This "chapter" is really short but I wanted to get this idea out…kinda…lol…anyways…for those of you who are reading my other story(s) I'm going to try and balance doing all three at once….If so I hope to be getting a chapter out once a week...instead of every few days..**

**I'll get the next chapter of this up as soon as I can. **

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

_

* * *

Stories come in all shapes and sizes_; _sad or happy_, _scary_,_ funny or adventurous_._ And some stories can be found with in another story_…._if one were to look_…. 

PROLOGUE: _ONCE UPON A TIME_

The house was quite now; no one running down the stairs for breakfast, or slamming the door because they were late for school. No, that time has past and now all was quite.

It has been 37 years since Kagome first fell down the well and met InuYasha; now they have a family of their own. A daughter named Angel, who married a human and in turn had her own daughter. Whom she named Anna.

"Grandma, will you come and tell me a story?"

Kagome Higurashi looked up from her book and smiled, "Why Anna, I thought you were already in bed?"

A little girl shook her head and her black braids went flying about, "No. Mom always tells me a story, so I won't get scared."

Over on the couch a silver haired hanyou grunted, "Just go and tell her the story Kagome. Get her to bed already."

Kagome glared slightly at InuYasha and shook her head, "_He never changes_."

She sat her book on the table and stood, "Alright Anna. I'll come and tell you a story."

Anna squealed in delight and raced up the stairs, Kagome laughed softly has she slowly followed her.

Angel and her husband were out of town and asked Kagome and InuYasha to watch Anna.

Kagome opened the door to her old room and smiled as Anna snuggled deeper into the covers.

She had Kagome's raven hair, and InuYasha's golden eyes. Just like her mother. But while Angel had small little dog ears like InuYasha, Anna looked completely human.

Kagome sat next to her granddaughter and smiled down at her, "What do you want to hear?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know. Mom would read to me out of a fairytale book. Do you have one?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I think you took the one I had to your house."

Anna's little face scrunched up as she thought, "Can you make up one?"

"Well…I don't know. I could try. I've never made up a story before."

Anna's eye got big, "Not even for mom?"

"No, I always read to her, like she does to you. Now I wish I had kept those books."

Anna giggled, "You gave them all to me!"

Kagome nodded and laughed, "Yes. You're right, I did."

The wind lightly rattled the window, causing Kagome to look up.

The moonlight shone brightly through the glass, casting a shadow on the floor. It was from the old tree out in the courtyard. Kagome smiled to herself.

The Tree of Ages.

At that thought, many memories flooded back to Kagome and she laughed softly, "You know Anna. I don't have to make it up. I have the perfect story for you."

Anna scooted closer and watched Kagome intently.

Kagome looked back at the tree, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry it's so short, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yay…first chapter! Happyness! Lol…uh….I was asked how old Kagome is and like what InuYasha appears to look like; in the prolouge.**

**Answer….Kagome is 52…but does she look like it? Heh heh…you have to wait and find out….same for InuYasha…..that's actually part of the story. :D**

**Thanks to **JennyKime319, Tangled-Web-Of-Lies, blackXheart, Ryo-Truesdale and zodiac1805 **for your reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _BEST FRIENDS_

Shippo slowly creped through the tall grass the paused patiently. His target was right in front of him; so close its scent burned in his nose. His tail twitched slightly as he grinned devilishly, "_I_'_ve got you now_."

He narrowed his eyes and prepared to pounce. But instead of pouncing, he was the one who got pounced on.

"Ogff!" Shippo fell backwards, a large paw lightly pressing on his chest. Shipp glared, "How'd you do that? I didn't even see you move!"

Kirara transformed back to her pintsize form and meowed sweetly.

Shippo laughed as he stood and dusted himself off. Picking the tiny demon up in his arms he set off for the village.

"Just you wait Kirara" he warned. "I'm going to get you good one of these days."

Kirara meowed against and nestled closer to Shippo's chest, making him smile. There were the best of friends. It was 10 years ago that they first met and had stuck together through everything. Back then they were almost the same small size, but soon Shippo started to grow and his body aged. Kagome called it a "growing spurt"; and Shippo was kinda glad for it. He was more help in battle now then he was when he was a child.

Shippo sighed slightly as he thought about the human who he looked to as a mother. She and InuYasha had married 4 years ago and now had a child. A little girl named Angel. But since Naraku was still a major threat, Angel hardly ever stayed in the Feudal Era, Kagome would bring her to visit for a day or two then take her home.

Shippo growled slightly as he thought about Naraku. The half-demon menace had caused so much pain already; Miroku's cursed hand, Sango's brother, and his lasted attempt to kidnap Kagome and Angel.

Luckily InuYasha and Shippo had been able to quickly rescue then and bring them home. That was nearly three months ago and Kagome had yet to return through the well.

Shippo missed her.

The village came into view and Shippo could help but smile. Despite all the pain brought by Naraku's evil, life was still moving forward.

Miroku and Sango had married a year before Kagome and InuYasha and now had three children. Nobu, Yukiko and Takashi. And Shippo was sure they weren't far away from having a forth.

Shippo chuckled as he made his way to his friend's houses. He and InuYasha have even made a wager on when Sango would announce she was with child. Again.

Shippo stopped at InuYasha's door and looked towards the forest. Kagome had promised to come back soon and he wished she would hurry up.

Kirara meowed softly in his arms, as if in agreement of Shippo's thoughts.

"At least she treats me like an adult" Shippo muttered softly to the fire cat.

Kagome saw that Shippo was becoming an adult and treated him like one; unlike InuYasha. He was still whacking Shippo over the head for crying out loud! And Shippo was rightly the same height of InuYasha, if not slightly taller.

But the younger demon did get some humor out of the fact InuYasha had to make a small jump to get the back of his head.

Shippo softly announced his presence before entering the small hut. InuYasha and Miroku were sitting at the table, both fiercely concentrating on what was in their hands.

Sango had gone to the Modern Era with her children as well, but made frequent trips back.

Miroku looked up, "Ah Shippo! Good morning. Have a nice time with Kirara?"

Shippo nodded and took a seat next to the monk, "What are you doing?"

Miroku held up a piece of cloth and a needle with thread, "Sewing…at least I'm trying to."

"Keh."

Shippo looked over to the half-demon. He had his head down and was polishing his sword. Shippo felt a slight twinge of sympathy for him He hadn't seen his mate or pup in over three months. He couldn't go to them because they were afraid Naraku was keeping track of him, and would discover the well. Although he wouldn't admit it, Shippo was sure he missed him deeply.

"What are ya lookin' at runt?"

Shippo's sympathy quickly turned to annoyance.

"InuYasha, when are you going to stop calling me that? I'm as tall as you are, and at least as strong. Why I-"

"Shut up!" InuYasha held up a hand and his ears twitched.

Shippo glowed in frustration but kept quite. It could be Naraku.

Suddenly a big grin spread across InuYasha's face and he raced out to door before Shippo's brain could register what the hanyou said.

When it finally clicked Shippo smiled as well, "Kagome's back!"

* * *

A bright yellow backpack flew over the side of the well wall and landed with a thump on the soft grass. Next a head of raven hair appeared over the top of the well, "You'd think after 10 years of making this climb, it'd get easier!" 

Sango reached over with a laugh and helped Kagome out of the well, "Don't worry about it Kagome. Just be glad to be back. I'm sure our husbands are missing us. Especially yours."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before red flashed by and swept Kagome up.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as the silver haired hanyou held her close and buried his face into her neck.

Then just a suddenly as he grabbed her, InuYasha jumped back and accusingly pointed a finger at her, "What the hell took you so long!"

Kagome blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You're been gone for three months Kagome! You've NEVER been gone that long!"

Sango sighed and picked up the yellow backpack, things were going to get ugly.

"It was because of your grandfather wasn't? He didn't want you to come back here!"

Kagome opened her mouth but InuYasha's shouting drowned her out, "Where's Angel?"

He jumped to the well and looked down, "You left her there! What the hell were you thinking! She's only two! You can't leave her there by herself!"

Kagome glared and tightened her hands into fists, "InuYasha…."

"You could have at least brought her back to see me ya know!"

Sango chuckled and started heading towards the village, knowing Kagome would be close behind her.

"It was bad enough before, you jumping down there when ever you felt like it. But know we're together and you can't just run off with _our_ daughter. It's-"

"InuYasha SIT!"

InuYasha did a face plant while Kagome stormed after Sango.

* * *

Shippo and Miroku were waiting outside the hut when Sango and Kagomecame into the village. Sango dropped the backpack on the ground and rushed into Miroku's arms. Shippo noticed with a frown that InuYasha wasn't with them, and that Kagome looked slightly upset. 

Kirara went to greet Sango while Shippo walked over to the woman he loved as a mother.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes, "That's how you should be greeted" she whispered indicating to Miroku and Sango.

"With love and sweetness. Not yelling and accusations."

Shippo gave her a hug, "I'm sorry Kagome."

He could only guess what InuYasha had said to her, but knowing InuYasha, it was rude and stupid.

"I'm glad you're back."

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Thank you Shippo, so I am."

"Well, you were away long enough!"

InuYasha appeared behind them, a scowl on his handsome, and now dirty, face.

Shippo growled slightly at the hanyou, "You shouldn't be so mean to Kagome InuYasha! She's your mate!"

InuYasha stalked over and smacked Shippo in the back of his head; jumping slightly to do so.

"Mind your own business runt!"

Shippo snorted, "Runt? You're the one that has to _jump_ to hit me InuYasha. Now who's the runt?"

InuYasha glared, "Are you calling me a runt?"

"Guess you _can_ be smart!"

InuYasha snarled and jumped at Shippo. The two ended up rolling in the dirt and snarling at each other. The scuffle took them by a small hill and they ended up rolling down; still growling and snapping at each other. When the reached the bottom they sprang apart and started to circle one another. Before InuYasha could make another move on Shippo, Kagome appeared at the top of the hill with her hands on her hips,

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha went crashing into the ground while Shippo started to snicker, "Serves you right. Stupid InuYasha."

InuYasha lifted his face, "Why you little-"

He stopped and started to sniff the air; then a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Shippo tilted his head and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Kagome called down.

Shippo and InuYasha's eye met and they nodded together. Sprinting up the hill to Kagome, InuYasha took her hand while Shippo ran into the village.

"What's going on InuYasha?"

"He's coming" InuYasha growled.

* * *

Shippo grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows from the corner of the hut and took hold of InuYasha's sword as well. Running outside he met up with his companions and handed InuYasha and Kagome their weapons. 

Miroku and Sango come out of their hut, armed and ready. The group made their way through the village and out to the open field. An evil laughed thought could send chills down a demon's back filled the air. InuYasha drew his sword and Kagome place a hand on his shoulder, "Now, do you understand why I left her there?"

InuYasha nodded stiffly but never took his gaze off the sky in front of him.

Kagome stepped back, drew an arrow and waited.

They didn't wait long.

A large demon with long tentacles and a human chest and head appeared; evil and death emanating from his body.

InuYasha lips curled up into a snarl, "Naraku."

* * *

Shippo and Kirara stood in the back of the group and Shippo felt his heart speed up at the sight of Naraku. Kirara transformed and gently rubbed her head on Shippo's arm. Shippo smiled, "I can't help but be a little scared. At least I can help fight now." 

The two walked up to Miroku and Sango who were holding hands for a split second. Sango turned to Kirara, "You ready?"

Kirara growled gently and Shippo turned to give her a quick hug, "You're my best friend Kirara. Be careful."

Kirara purred slightly before leaping into the air; taking Sango with her. Miroku placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, "She's taken care of herself before Shippo. It'll be alright."

Shippo nodded slowly, "Yeah. I know."

"Come on you two! Cut the chit-chat and get your asses over here now!"

Miroku and Shippo ran over to where InuYasha and Kagome stood.

"This is gonna get ugly" Miroku muttered.

"And whatever gave you _that_ idea!" InuYasha snapped sarcastically.

"Move!" Shippo barked as a tentacle came flying towards them. He pushed Kagome out of the way and InuYasha and Miroku jumped the other direction.

"Take this you bastard!" InuYasha snarled as he brought in sword down.

"Look out Sango!"

Shippo's head whipped up at Miroku's cry. Another tentacle went up to Sango and Kirara, barley missing Sango's shoulder as Kirara flew out of the way.

"Fox Fire!"

Shippo jumped towards Naraku's head but couldn't even get close enough to cause him any harm.

"Damn it" Shippo muttered as he landed on the other side of the evil demon.

Sango jumped off Kirara's back and stood next to the young demon, "This is the same battle we always fight Shippo! And it always ends in a tie."

Shippo growled slightly and nodded his agreement.

"But what else can we do? We don't' have any other attacks."

Suddenly ascreech filled the air, causing Shippo to look up in horror. He knew who that cry cam from.

"KIRARA!"

Naraku laughed coldly as he pulled on of his arms from the cat demon's belly.

Sango screamed out in terror as the cat fell from the sky; transforming back into her smaller form.

Naraku reached out with a tentacle to grab her but Shippo was faster and snatched the cat out of the air. Gently cradling her to his chest he felt tears form in his eyes. She was covered in blood; her blood.

"Behind you!"

Shippo leaped forward and Kagome shot an arrow at the demon arm.

"Ka..gome…Kirara's….Kirara" Shippo couldn't breathe.

Kagome took Kirara from his arms, "I'll take her to safety. You keep fighting with the others."

Shippo gasped for breath and he started to shake. Finally Kagome slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it Shippo! Go and help InuYasha."

Shippo blinked then nodded slowly, "Okay" he whispered and turned back to the battle. Kagome ran to the village, praying she could save the tiny demon.

As Shippo approached Naraku, he felt a fire ignite in his chest. It was a fire of anger, and hate. All the fear was gone. All he knew was the demon in front of him had hurt Kirara; hurt his best friend. And he was gonna pay.

* * *

Kagome gently laid Kirara on the bed and fumbled through her backpack for the first-aid kit. Kaede came into the hut, worry lining her face, "Why child, why are ye not with the others?" 

"Kirara's hurt bad. I've gotta stop the bleeding."

Kaede took the bandages from the younger girl's trembling hands, "I'll do it child. Ye must help InuYasha."

Kagome hesitated a moment before nodded and running out the door.

Kaede turned to Kirara and shook her head, "Ye well get better demon. Do not fear."

* * *

"Surprise!" 

InuYasha leaped through the clouds caused by the Tetsusaiga's attacks and struck at Naraku's chest.

"Fool!" Naraku snarled.

"I think not!" Another InuYasha appeared behind the first one and lifted his sword, "Not even you can survive an attack this close bastard!"

The first InuYasha smirked then suddenly turned into Shippo, "This is for Kirara!" he hissed as InuYasha grinned, "KONGOUSOUHA!"

Shippo leaped back and Naraku screamed as his body was torn apart.

"Now Kagome!"

Kagome lifted her bow and let an arrow fly; straight into Naraku's heart.

"My turn!" Miroku unwrapped his hand and lifted up, "Feel the curse you brought upon my family Naraku!"

* * *

Kaede carefully carried a bowl of water back to Kagome's home. "That wound needs to be cleansed. Or it'll never heal." 

She stepped into the small hut and dropped the water in surprise, "By Kami!"

* * *

Miroku fell back and Sango rushed to his side, "Are you alright?" 

Kagome put her arms around InuYasha and they made their way over to the other couple.

Miroku took a breath then slowly lifted his hand up to his face; everyone winced slightly and waited.

But nothing happened.

"It's gone" Sango whispered in awe.

Miroku just nodded mutely while Kagome closed her eye and sighed deeply, "Then he's gone. For good."

Kagome gave Shippo and hug and smiled brightly, "He's finally gone!"

Shippo smiled then gasped, "Kirara!"

The group quickly made their way back to the village and found Kaede sitting outside of Kagome's hut.

"Kaede, is something wrong? How's Kirara?" Kagome asked in concern when she saw the old woman's face.

Kaede shook her head, "I'm not sure child. I-"

Shippo brushed past her and went to the door, "Wait young demon! She's is not-"

Shippo ignored her and went inside, "Kirara?"

Looking around he spotted a form lying on the bed; but it wasn't Kirara.

"Dear Kami…." Shippo breathed.

The rest of the group came in as well; and they all gasped.

Lying on the bed was a young girl.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Also….I REALLY suck when it comes to writing battle scenes...SORRY :)**


	3. Kirara's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: AGH! I'm so mad at myself! Blah….I keep forgetting to say where I got this idea for this story; from an awesome picture I found. **

**If you go to and go to the Fan Art page; look for the artist km8688 and the picture is called "Fireflies". **

**I was surfing the net looking for some InuYasha pictures and I found this one. I asked if I could write a story about it and was told yes. So…lol…after about 2 weeks of brainstorming I came up with this story. And all of the pictures done by this artist are AMAZING! Check it out!**

**Thanks to **Katanna Tagurasha, JennyKim319, and blackXheart **for your reviews!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _KIRARA_'_S STORY_

Kirara slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as pain shot through her stomach. Lifting her head she looked down to see her stomach was bandaged. "_Someone must have brought me here_, _after I fell_." She carefully sat up then stopped, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh my god" she whispered and jumped at hearing her voice.

"_I can talk_?"

She tried to steady her breathing as she slowly lifted an arm up and looked at her hand.

"I have a hand."

She closed her eyes and touched her face and the rest of her body. She was no longer a tiny kitten. She was in a human form. Tears sprang into her eyes and she jumped to her feet, "_Naraku is dead_!"

* * *

Shippo paced back and forth along the river's edge. The rest of the group sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Needless to say they were all in shock after finding a girl lying on the bed instead of the tiny cat demon. Kaede had no explanation as to how the two could have been switched, nor could anyone think of who would make a switch. 

"Shippo?"

Shippo's head snapped up when a soft voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see the girl walking towards them. She was tall and slim, with pale skin and black markings on her upper arms. She had sleek ears with black tips and long blonde hair. And trailing behind her were two golden tails, with black markings.

Shippo felt his heart speed up and she stopped in front of him. She had a slim black diamond shaped marking in the middle of her forehead, just like Kirara.

Shippo paled slightly. Could this girl be some of angelic form of Kirara, coming to tell him his best friend was dead? That she was no more?

"Who are you?" he whispered hoarsely "Where's Kirara?"

"Shippo, it's me."

The girl smiled gently, "Look at me Shippo, look into my eyes. _It_'_s_ _me_."

Shippo glanced down and found himself lost.

Her eyes were red, but a sweet red with black pupils. Like Kirara's.

He looked deeper, as if into her soul; then gasped softly, "Kirara?"

Everyone jumped to their feet as the girl nodded, "Yes. I _am_ Kirara."

Shippo threw his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, "You're alive!"

Sango held a hand to her heart, "But how? I don't…"

"How the hell can you be Kirara!" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome glared, "Sit"

InuYasha tasted dirt as Kirara pulled back from Shippo's embrace, "I know this must all be so confusing."

She looked down at her hands, "It's rather different for me too. I haven't been in this form for so many years."

Miroku frowned, "You mean, this is normal?"

"Yes. This is my true form. And as a larger cat. The tiny kitten you knew was a spelled cast on me many years ago."

"By who?" Kagome asked

Kirara's eyes glittered angrily, "Naraku."

She sighed, "Please, let's sit so I can tell you my story. I think it will help you understand everything."

"Let's go back to the house" Kagome suggested, "I can make some tea while Kirara tells us her story."

Everyone followed Kagome back to her house, with InuYasha muttering angrily in the back.

* * *

Once everyone was settled in comfortable Kirara began. 

"My story starts, many years ago. Back when the Shikon no Tama was first created. The Priestess Midoriko was a dear friend of mine, and we fought side by side in many battles. When the jewel was created, I felt it was my duty to watch over it and protect it. With Midoriko gone, I couldn't betray what she had worked so hard to do. So I watched over it for many years. When it was finally given to Kikyo, I was sure it had come into safe hands. That is, until Onigumo was found by the young priestess. I did not think to warn Kikyo of the danger Onigumo could bring because I believed she would see it herself. I was wrong. When the human died, and then become Naraku; I knew Kikyo was in danger."

InuYasha growled at the mention of Naraku's name and Kagome shushed him.

Kirara smiled slightly then continued with her story, "I heard about InuYasha, but did not see him as a real threat to the jewel"

InuYasha glared.

"Because he had become more fascinated with the priestess. It was the half-demon Naraku that caused me to worry. I was on my way to speak with Kikyo and to warn her when Naraku attacked. We fought and I injured him severely. He fled, but instead and pursuing him I continued on my way to Kikyo. But Naraku tricked me with one of his puppets, and placed a spell on me. He know he could not defeat me in my humanoid form, as a Fire Spirit I am too powerful for him."

Tear filled Kirara's eyes, "And so I had to watch as he attacked Kikyo, and tricked InuYasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. As sad as I was to see Kikyo die, I was grateful she took the jewel with her. In the state I was in, I could not protect it properly. With the jewel gone, I had a new mission. To kill Naraku. I returned to the village who given the jewel to Kikyo, knowing they were demon exterminators and would eventually hunt Naraku."

She smiled at Sango, "Imagine my delight when I found a little girl there who reminded me so much of my old friend Midoriko; strong, independent, beautiful and a fierce warrior."

Sango blushed slightly, "I'm sorry Kirara" she whispered, "I never knew"

Kirara shrugged, "How could you? I had no way to speak, to explain. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be like this."

She touched her checks, "Then I woke up, and I was myself again. I could have cried for joy. It was in that moment I knew Naraku was dead, and his spell broken."

"Hey Sango" InuYasha said suddenly, "Since Naraku's dead, Kohaku should be free now right?"

Sango bit her lip, "I hope so."

Shippo stood and looked outside the door, "It's getting dark. We should wait till morning before we go and look for him."

Everyone agreed and Sango reluctantly nodded her head as well.

"We should all get some sleep and talk about everything that's happened in the morning" Miroku said with a yawn.

He and Sango said goodnight and went to their own hut. Kagome told Kirara she was welcome to sleep in their house for the night then she and InuYasha also went to bed; leaving Shippo and Kirara alone by the fire.

"Are you okay?" Kirara finally whispered.

Shippo sighed deeply the shrugged his shoulders, "I…I don't know. It's going to take some getting used to." He looked up from the fire and smiled, "But I am glad you're alive."

Kirara scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder, "I was scared" she admitted softly, "I thought I was going to die."

Shippo wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know what I would have done if you did. You're my best friend Kirara and I don't want to lose you."

Kirara smiled and snuggled in closer to his chest, just as she used to when she was a tiny kitten; but this time it brought of feelings neither one had ever thought before.

Pushing the new and strange thoughts aside Shippo leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "Goodnight Kirara" he whispered.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Yay! I am back! Heh heh…for now….anyways thanks to **blackXheart, JennyKim319, zodiac1805, Ryo-Truesdale and ilovesoccer899 **for your reviews.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: _CHANGES_

The few weeks passed by peacefully.

Miroku relished in the freedom of longer having to worry about his right hand, while everyone else enjoyed the freedom of not having to worry about Naraku.

Shippo and Kirara were rarely seen apart; their heads close together as they walked and talked softly.

Once Sango made the comment they were probably going over every conversation they ever had. Now that they could actually understand each other. Kagome laughed and agreed, but something told her it was just the beginning of a new kind of friendship for the two demons.

* * *

Shippo and Kirara walked slowly through the forest; silent as the trees they past. Suddenly Shippo darted forwards and disappeared into the thick woods. 

Kirara laughed, "Shippo? What are you doing?"

"Getting this" Shippo jumped down from a tree branch and landed gracefully in front of his friend. In his hand he held a flower with a long green stem; it was pure white except for the very tips of the petals, which were a dark, blood red.

"Oh Shippo" Kirara breathed.

Shippo grinned, "I thought you would like it."

"Yes I love it" she looked up to him, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you" Shippo murmured, his face tinting pink.

Kirara blushed as well and put a hand on the side of his face, "You always were such a flatterer."

"I mean it."

Shippo took Kirara's hand in his own and gave it a soft kiss, "And I always will."

Kirara's breath hitched and her heart sped up as Shippo started to lean closer.

Suddenly InuYasha yelled for them and they jumped apart. Shippo cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I uh…guess we better…uh…get back…"

Kirara laughed softly, "Yes you're right. And Sango wanted to talk to me today."

They turned and started walking back to the village; and on the way their hands met and intertwined.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the Western Lands, many more changes were occurring. In the woods near the Dog Lord's castle, a young woman stood confidently. Lifting her bow up and setting the arrow in place with ease, the young woman slightly narrowed her eyes as she focused on her target. Quickly letting her fingers release the string, the arrow shot forward and hit the wooden circle with a smart thump. 

Dark eyes looked over into golden ones and a laugh escaped her lips, "I got it my Lord!"

Lord Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head in Rin's direction to acknowledge he heard her, and saw what she had done.

Smiling shamelessly, Rin reached over and grabbed another arrow to fit into her bow.

10 years had past since the Demon Lord brought the small human girl back to life, and now she was a beautiful young woman. Her dark hair fell past her waist, wild as ever, and her dark eyes were full of wisdom and understanding, yet still had a glimmer of innocence. She had become quite a lovely woman who was sought after by many; demons and humans alike.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly in satisfaction as another hit right on the mark. It was no wonder men so many wanted her. Besides her outer beauty, she was kind and gentle to everyone but had a fiery temper to match. She was also a skilled markers man and well trained with a sword, yet when it was time to be the lady she was taught to be; she carried herself well.

Rin laughed happily and spun around after she tired two arrows at a time, and both hit their marks. The sunlight danced across her hair and face, giving her a heavenly glow.

As he watched her dance, the suddenly thought of what it would be like to kiss her made the dog lord jump.

"_Where the hell did that come from_?"

Rin stopped when she saw Sesshomaru jump, "My Lord? Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru stood, "I'll be in my study."

Rin nodded slightly as Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the castle. Sighing slightly Rin started to turn back to her targets but stopped and watched Sesshomaru walk away instead. Tilting her head she watched him until he disappeared behind the stone wall. Rin gasped suddenly and blushed deeply when she realized what she was doing. Spinning around quickly she grabbed another arrow and let it fly. It sailed clumsily over the targets and into the woods. Rin winced slightly and dropped to the ground, "_What was I thinking_? _I can_'_t believe I was_….watching _him_!"

Sesshomaru paused slightly before entering his castle and sighted inwardly as Rin sighed loudly.

"_What was that about_?"

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah….I know that was short and I'm sorry. But I figured I'd be forgiven since I put another chapter up. :) Sorry it's taken so long…I'm having a case of SERIOUS writer's block on this story and it makes me sad. But I'll keep trying. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT **INFORMATION**!!!!!!!!

I apologize greatly for taking so long to update. I was seriously all ready to write some more chapters, but then some complications came up. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, and we also found out we're expecting a baby.

But I got a few more reviews recently and so I was REALLY gonna kick my butt into gear and write while planning for everything.

But Saturday night I was in the ER from 8:30pm until 2:30am Sunday morning.

I had a miscarriage and lost my baby.

So please be patient with me while I try to sort everything out and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.

**Sidenote**: _Just Your Average Fairytale_ has given me soooooo much writer's block...not even funny. I'll keep trying. But for right now, this story is on hold.


	6. PLEASE READ

I extended my deepest apologies to those of you who have been wait for my stories to continue. For those that don't know, I got married in January, and to make a long story short we are getting a divorce. We moved to California and when I came back home I left some of my stuff there, including my computer. I told my soon-to-be ex-husband that I would be coming back for my stuff as soon as I can.

Well that jack-ass came back here, WITHOUT my stuff, and didn't do anything to make sure nothing happened to it. So it all got thrown in the dumpster. So I lost 4 years of books that I had been working on, fanfiction, songs and poetry. All down the drain. Honestly I cried when I heard about it. That was my life and it just got thrown away.

I WILL continue the stories, but it's going to take me longer now, cause I have to try to remember everything I had written.

Again I'm am sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, and I hope you will continue to be patient with me.

DemonWitch


End file.
